I am a hero
by Omega Lucy
Summary: Hinata estaba dispuesta a convertirse en una gran heroína, aunque sabía que el camino era largo. Obito deseaba ser el mejor héroe y acabar con el terror que su padre había creado en el mundo.
1. Chapter 1

Nota: ¡Holas! Antes que nada quiero decirles que para hacer esta historia me estoy inspirando en multiples obras que tienen que ver con el tema (Marvel, The Thundermans, Sky High, DC, The Incredibles), pero no del popular anime Boku no Hero ya que NO he tenido chance de ver este anime, probablemente lo haga después y me ayude a inspirarme tambien, pero de momento quiero informar que no sé nada y en caso de algunas cosas se le parezcan o algo, pues, es simple casualidad. No los molesto mas, espero que les guste.

Advertencias: Habrá algunas parejas crack, leve ooc, habrá algunos OC en la historia.

Disclaimer: Los personajes no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, hago esta historia sin fines de lucro. El personaje Yuriko Nagura (OC) tampoco me pertenece, es propiedad de Lirio94Granger.

Capítulo 1:

Cuando Hinata Hyuga cumplió ocho años de edad, su padre comprendió que ya estaba lista para dejar la escuela ordinaria a la que solo llevaba un año asistiendo. Consideraba que ya había aprendido lo necesario para su edad: escribir, leer, sumar, cosas comunes para una niña. Hiashi sabía desde su nacimiento que ella no podría vivir una vida muy normal, ella no era como los demás, después de todo era su hija y solo había un lugar en el cual ella podría estudiar a partir de ese momento.

—¿Pero que pasara con mi otra escuela? —Preguntó confundida al escuchar que comenzaría a asistir a una diferente.

—Ya no irás más, no es seguro para ti —contestó su padre sin darle mayor importancia a la mirada afligida de su hija. Ciertamente no había hecho ningún amigo debido a su excesiva timidez, pero se había acostumbrado a su rutina—. A partir de ahora asistirás a la misma escuela que Neji.

La niña de ojos perlados no supo que pensar de tener que ver a su primo todos los días. Recordaba vagamente que cuando era más pequeña solían jugar juntos, pero de un momento a otro todo cambió y ya no veía muy seguido al niño de cabello café. Hinata miró a su padre esperando alguna otra explicación, pero él solo le dejó y volvió a sus cosas.

—Hermana, vamos a jugar —la voz de su hermana menor captó su atención e hizo que dejara de pensar en el repentino cambio, no es como que pudiera oponerse a ello y entre las buenas cosas que aquello conllevaba era que no tendría que seguir usando tan seguido aquellas lentillas que ocultaban el verdadero color de sus ojos.

—Está bien, vamos a jugar —asintió y se fue junto a Hanabi a jugar en la sala.

Desde que tenía memoria no le dejaban pasar mucho tiempo con otras personas que no fuera miembros de su familia, algo que no era muy difícil ya que la mansión donde vivía desde su nacimiento quedaba lo bastante apartada. Cuando comenzó a asistir a la escuela, su padre le comenzó a colocar lentillas para que sus ojos se vieran de un simple color marrón claro y pupilas negras; también debía usarlas cuando iban _extraños_ a la casa.

Por supuesto que todo eso no era más que medidas de seguridad, porque ella era especial así como el resto de su familia. Todos en la familia Hyuga poseían una habilidad única conocida como el _Byakugan_. Esto se debía a que los Hyuga pertenecían a un grupo específico de personas con cualidades especiales que podrían catalogarse como súper poderes. En el mundo había muchos como ellos y la mayoría vivía en el anonimato y podían escoger entre mantener una vida normal o dedicarse a la vida de héroe.

Los poderes se manifestaban en los niños a cierta edad, pero en algunos casos –como esta familia- había características con las cuales ya nacían y esos eran sus ojos, la evidencia de posesión del _Byakugan_. Por supuesto, para los infantes no era sencillo controlar sus poderes, necesitaban entrenar y comprender las capacidades de su cuerpo y para ello se había fundado una escuela especialmente para eso, en la cual entrenaban y se preparaban por diez años antes para prosperar como se debía en la vida de héroe.

...

El día que por fin, iniciarían las clases Hinata se levantó temprano y se vistió para ir a desayunar con su padre, su hermana menor y Natsu, una prima de Hiashi que vivía con ellos desde hacía un tiempo y se encargaba de cuidar de Hanabi tras la muerte de su madre.

—¿Por qué yo no puedo ir? —Se quejaba la pequeña, quien no quería soltar a su hermana mayor, no quería que se fuera.

—Porque aun eres muy pequeña —contestó pasando sus dedos por sus cabellos—. Te prometo que jugaremos en la noche cuando vuelva.

—Hinata-sama dese prisa o perderá el autobús —dijo Natsu mientras separaba con delicadeza a la menor—, que le vaya bien en su primer día.

—Vamos Hinata.

La pequeña de cabellos azulados se despidió de su hermana y de Natsu antes de salir junto a su padre. Ambos se quedaron en frente de la casa esperando por el autobús. Una vez los chicos se inscribían, asignaban los vehículos a múltiples rutas para recogerlos frente o cerca de sus casas. Por los alrededores había unas cuantas casas y en estas vivían personas como ellos, aunque no todos tenían hijos que debieran ir, contando a Hinata solo eran cuatro y estos no tardaron mucho en acercarse.

—Así que tu hija también asistirá ya a la academia, Hiashi —el nombrado se giró a ver al otro hombre, uno de los pocos vecinos con los que llegaba a socializar, en parte porque habían estudiado juntos muchos años atrás.

—Buen día Fugaku —saludó Hyuga mirando al mayor de los Uchiha y luego a la más pequeña de estos—. Tu hijo menor también, es bueno que haya alguien conocido para Hinata.

—Así es, Sasuke ya está más que preparado para ingresar.

Mientras los dos adultos empezaron a mantener una conversación, Hinata se fijó en los recién llegados; los había visto antes a pesar de no haber mantenido una conversación con ellos nunca, pero sabía que dos de los Uchiha eran hermanos y el otro era su primo.

—¿Por qué no la saludas, Sasuke? —Escuchó decir a uno de los chicos más grandes al cual conocía como Itachi, hijo mayor de Fugaku, él tenía trece años y ya iba por su sexto año en la academia—Tú y ella irán en la misma clase.

—No creo que ella quiera hablar, nii-san —contestó el niño de pelo azabache en voz baja, mirando de reojo a la Hyuga y efectivamente, ella no se despegaba del lado de su padre para no tener que decir nada.

Itachi miró un momento a la niña de cabellos azulosos y luego a su otro acompañante, su primo Shisui, quien le sonrió encogiéndose de hombros. No pasó mucho tiempo para que el autobús apareciera como si hubiera salido de la nada, era como de cualquier escuela norma. Este se detuvo frente a ellos y la puerta se abrió para que subieran.

—Que te vaya bien en tu primer día y recuerda que eres una Hyuga, no olvides dejar tu apellido en alto —Hiashi acarició ligeramente sus cabellos, a pesar de ser un hombre muy serio y estricto, quería mucho a sus hijas, eran lo más importante en su vida.

—Hasta luego padre —se despidió de su progenitor para subir al autobús. Se tensó un poco al sentir varias miradas sobre sí, pero no podía quedarse allí parada bloqueando el paso de los Uchiha, así que siguió caminando hasta un asiento que estaba vacío.

Miró a su padre por la ventana una última vez, aún estaba de pie junto a Fugaku esperando que el autobús se pusiera en marcha y así lo hizo cuando los tres azabaches se acomodaron en la parte de atrás. Cuando empezó a moverse, un letrero justo en frente de la parte superior del vehículo se ilumino, era una indicación de que debían usar el cinturón de seguridad.

—Chicos aún quedan dos paradas más y luego nos dirigiremos a la escuela —les indicó el chofer.

—¿Cómo puede recorrer tantas rutas y llegar antes de las ocho? —Preguntó Sasuke mirando a su hermano mayor y primo con curiosidad.

—Pronto lo verás —respondió Itachi dedicándole una leve sonrisa de complicidad a su primo.

El vehículo adquirió más velocidad, era como viajar en un auto común y corriente así que Sasuke no entendía a qué se refería su hermano. En la siguiente parada subieron unos cuantos chicos más que se distribuyeron por autobús y uno de ellos tomó asiento junto a la pequeña Hyuga, quien solo pudo fijarse de reojo en su acompañante.

—¿Eres de la familia Hyuga, cierto? —La pregunta le tomó por sorpresa y solo pudo ver al niño de tal modo—Lo sé por tus ojos, los de mi padre son muy similares.

—Yo... —intentó contestar algo pero nada logró salir de su boca, solo pudo desviar la mirada apretando los labios mientras jugaba con sus dedos.

—Yo soy Toneri Otsutsuki —escuchar su apellido le sorprendió un poco. Lo había escuchado un par de veces por parte de su padre aunque no recordaba bien de que era—, también es mi primer año.

—Hinata...—habló en un débil murmullo que el niño de cabellos blancos apenas pudo captar—Me llamo Hinata Hyuga —repitió un poco más alto al notar que él no le había escuchado.

—Es un placer. —sonrió ligeramente Otsutsuki.

Toneri no le presionó a hablar y eso hizo que la niña se sintiera más tranquila, la presencia del niño ya no le tenía tan nerviosa. En la siguiente y última parada subieron varios chicos más, entre los cuales Hinata logró distinguir a su primo Neji. Él fue a sentarse en uno de los pocos asientos vacíos junto a una niña de cabellos marrones amarrados en dos moñitos, quien le saludó y dio a suponer a la Hyuga que eran amigos.

—¿Todos tienen los cinturones puestos? —La voz de chofer resonó y los que faltaban por realizar tal acción no tardaron en hacerlo—Muy bien, nuestra siguiente parada es la escuela —dicho esto, presionó un botón que reveló un curioso panel con varios botones y una especie de radar incluido. El chofer movió una palanca y presiono un par de botones en el panel.

El vehículo comenzó a moverse a una gran velocidad, provocando algunos gritos de susto por parte de algunos niños que intentaban sujetarse con fuerza de sus asientos. Una luz cegadora apareció justo enfrente de ellos como si se dirigieran a un inminente vacío. La sensación que envolvió sus cuerpos fue similar a la de bajar por una montaña rusa a pesar de que iban en línea recta, por supuesto que esta no duró demasiado tiempo y para cuando la luz empezó a desaparecer, el autobús comenzó a andar a una velocidad bastante normal que comenzó a disminuir poco a poco.

—¿Qué fue eso...? —El pequeño Uchiha no era el único que se preguntaba qué rayos había ocurrido; incluso mucho sentían el estómago revueltos.

—Eso, jóvenes, fue el más avanzado sistema de teletransportación que se ha diseñado —explicaba el conductor mientras se estacionaba, muchos de los niños dejaban salir murmullos de asombro—. Comprenderán que la escuela se encuentra en un lugar muy apartado en las montañas para que los humanos comunes no la encuentren. Al principio era un internado, pero con los nuevos y mejorados programas de teletransportación eso ya es cosa del pasado. Para los nuevos, mi nombre es Hiroaki Metsubushi, transportista oficial de _Diamond Earth_ , la mayor escuela de futuros súper héroes del mundo.

Las puertas del vehículo se abrieron y los chicos no tardaron en salir para contemplar el inmenso lugar en el que estaban. Era simplemente maravilloso, una gran edificación se alzaba enfrente de ellos con el escudo de un diamante blanco y las letras _D.E._ enormes y de un color rojo y azul. El lugar era protegido por un gigantesco campo de fuerza que lo mantenía invisible e impenetrable, pero desde adentro eran capaces de ver la gran jungla que les rodeaba y la cascada que caía cerca de ellos.

—¡Atención! ¡Todos los nuevos diríjanse aquí por favor! —Una chica de cortos cabellos negros hacía señas con sus manos e indicaba a los niños que iniciarían sus estudios se acercaran, estos obedecieron y se detuvieron frente a la mujer— ¿Son todos? No debe faltar ningún autobús —dijo para sí mientras revisaba la tabla electrónica que cargaba para asegurarse de que todos los vehículos habían arribado—. Muy bien. Niños mi nombre es Shizune Katou, también soy estudiante y voy a empezar el ultimo año. Soy la encargada de darles el recorrido este año y quiero darles la bienvenida a _Diamond Earth,_ confío en que su estadía aquí será la mejor. Ahora síganme.

Los niños empezaron a caminar detrás de la azabache, algunos se despidieron momentáneamente de algunos parientes como era el caso de Sasuke. Las grandes puertas del edificio estaban abiertas y lo primero que vieron fue un pasillo que se dividía en otros tantos. Shizune comenzó a explicar que las instalaciones eran muy grandes y era fácil perderse, por eso había mapas holográficos en cada pasillo que se activaban con solo preguntar cómo llegar a su destino.

—Solo necesitan tocar aquí y automáticamente el mapa se abrirá —indicaba una vez dieron con el primer mapa—, luego mencionan el salón al que tienen que ir. Por ejemplo: muéstrame la oficina de la directora —al decir esto, el mapa mostró la ruta más fácil para llegar a tal sitio, indicando que debía subir al quinto y último piso y que la forma más rápida era usar uno de los ascensores—. Los mapas les ayudaran mucho a encontrar sus aulas, pero ustedes que son de primer año de la primera fase solo verán clase en el primer piso, no necesitaran subir a los demás.

El mapa se cerró con otro toque y Shizune siguió avanzando por el pasillo hasta doblar hacia otro donde estaban muchos casilleros. Les indicó a los niños que pronto se les asignaría el suyo, había muchos estudiantes así que gran parte de la planta baja estaba dividida en segmentos con casilleros.

—Es un poco tedioso tener que bajar a los casilleros, en especial si están en otros pisos, por eso se le han instalado sistemas de teletransportación inmediata, muy similares a las de los autobuses que les permitirán recibir el libro que necesiten y enviar los que no, pero solo pueden hacer esto en las aulas, los pupitres están diseñados para que lleguen allí —proseguía su explicación para seguir caminando por aquellos largos pasillos—. Una forma fácil y rápida de clasificar todo es por colores, es por ello que cada pasillo tiene casillero de colores distintos, los chicos que se graduaron el año pasado eran el color verde, ustedes tendrán este color desde ahora hasta que se gradúen. Al ser diez años de instrucción académica, hay diez colores.

Los niños se miraron entre sí, algunos ya sabía la dinámica de los colores, incluso en los uniformes que usarían tendrían detalles del color asignado, pero durante la primera semana podían ir con ropa casual. Shizune siguió avanzando por el lugar hasta llegar a unas puertas con un letrero que decía _Cafetería._ Esta era muy grande, tenía muchas mesas y tenía otra puerta al exterior donde había más mesas; también había máquinas expendedoras de dulces, snacks y bebidas.

El recorrido continúo hasta el área exterior, donde más allá de las mesas había espacio para que los estudiantes se sentaran o pasaran el rato en sus horas libres. Volvieron al interior y esta vez se dirigieron a otro pasillo que daba a un gimnasio.

—Este es el gimnasio _Esmeralda_ , sus clases de entrenamiento se darán aquí. Hay dos gimnasios más, el _Rubí_ y el _Zafiro_ , en ellos verán clases cuando estén en fase dos, es decir, a partir de su cuarto año —Shizune tomó un poco de aire para seguir su explicación pero un niño le interrumpió.

—¿Cuál es la diferencia entre los gimnasios? —Preguntó un niño de cabello castaño y ojos rasgados, aunque lo que más llamaba la atención eran las marcas rojas de sus mejillas.

—Buena pregunta —halagó Shizune—. El gimnasio _Esmeralda_ puede mantenerse como un gimnasio normal, pero puede adaptarse para parecer una ciudad o incluso un bosque, lugares donde es normal para un héroe luchar. Pero ustedes deben estar listos para todo, por eso en el gimnasio _Zafiro_ los entrenaran para peleas en lugares que impliquen agua o bajas temperaturas, mientras que en el _Rubí_ aprenderán a luchar en ambientes más extremos y peligrosos.

Los niños se miraron con curiosidad y supusieron que los otros dos serían tan grandes como en el que estaban. Pronto salieron de allí y siguieron el recorrido a los otros pisos, vieron los salones, laboratorios, en cada piso había baños, el recorrido les tomo gran parte de la mañana y finalizó cuando volvieron al gimnasio _Esmeralda_ en el cual les esperaban varias personas.

—Bienvenidos niños, gracias por darles el recorrido Shizune, haz hecho un buen trabajo —habló una mujer de larga cabellera blanca, era imponente y con una piel tan blanca como el papel, pero lo que más llamó la atención de Hinata y varios niños fueron sus ojos—. Mi nombre es Kaguya Otsutsuki y soy la directora de _Diamond Earth._

—¿Otsutsuki? —Murmuró Hinata mirando de reojo al niño de cabellera blanca, este le devolvió la mirada y sonrió un poco—¿Son parientes? —Se atrevió a preguntar.

—Ella es mi abuela —aclaró su duda mirando a la mujer, aquella a la que todos alguna vez conocieron como _Moon,_ una de las mayores heroínas que ha existido y que a pesar de verse tan joven, pasaba el siglo de edad.

—Como sabrán, vienen muchos a estudiar a esta escuela de todos los países: el país del fuego, del país del agua, de la tierra, del sonido, del rayo, del viento; pero eso no debe limitarlos para crear amigos y eso no debe permitirles generar conflictos innecesarios —proseguía su discurso de forma taciturna—. Ahora, quiero presentarles a cinco de sus profesores aquí en la academia: La profesora Tsunade Senju, el profesor Oonoki Kamizuru, la profesora Mei Terumi, el profesor A Yotsuki y el profesor Rasa no Sabaku. Cualquier problema que haya pasara a manos de ellos y espero que no sea tan grave como para que pase a manos mías. —Sus palabras pusieron un poco nerviosos a todos los menores—Tendrán más profesores, pero ellos están encargados de áreas muy importantes. Por ahora me retiro, espero que su estadía aquí sea la mejor y recuerden que aquí formamos héroes, compórtense como lo que algún día serán —dicho esto, un portal oscuro comenzó a abrirse a un lado de la mujer y esta se retiró a través de este, hecho eso, el portal se cerró y desapareció.

La directora del algún modo había generado una gran tensión en todos los niños nuevos, era un poco escalofriante para ser una mujer tan hermosa. Los cinco profesores dejaron salir un leve suspiro, sabían bien como era esa mujer, incluso la misma Shizune exhaló de alivio cuando esta se retiró.

—Puedes retirarte a tus clases, Shizune —habló la mujer de cabellera rubia que Kaguya había presentado como Tsunade. La azabache asintió y tras despedirse de los niños, se marchó del gimnasio—. Como algunos ya sabrán, necesitamos tener un registro de sus poderes, así que el profesor A y el profesor Rasa se encargaran de hacer este registro, hecho esto se les dará sus horarios de clases.

Continuara...


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2:

Los profesores A y Rasa eran dos hombres que podían llegar a intimidar bastante, tal vez por ello Mei Terumi decidió quedarse también a observar el registro de poderes. Ellos permitieron a los niños tomar asiento en el suelo mientras empezaban a revisar la lista de ingresados en las tabletas electrónicas, aunque Mei terminó por quitarle al más fortachón la suya, temía que pudiera destrozarla.

—Yo me encargare de esto —dijo la pelirroja mientras tomaba la tabla electrónica para revisar la lista de niños. A dejó salir un leve gruñido pero no se opuso a que la mujer manipulara el aparato.  
—Los iremos llamando uno por uno —empezó a decir el moreno, asustando un poco a los niños con su tono de voz tan demandante—. Cuando los nombre, irán pasando al frente y harán una demostración de sus habilidades para tenerlas registradas en el sistema del instituto.  
—Entendemos que para algunos aun es difícil manipular sus poderes a voluntad así que si no pueden hacerlo, deberán hacerlo en una segunda ronda de registro dentro de unos meses —agregó Rasa levantando la mirada de la tableta.

De ese modo comenzaron a llamar a los niños, siendo el primero Shino Aburame, un niño con aura de misterio y con un poder que provocó los gritos de la mayoría de las niñas, después de todo era un poco desagradable ver muchos insectos aparecer y amontonare cerca del niño; era un poder bastante tétrico para un niño de ocho años. De segundo, pasó un niño llamado Chouji Akimichi, el cual podía agigantar partes de su cuerpo, aunque por ahora solo podía hacerlo en sus extremidades superiores.  
Un par de niños más fueron pasando, aunque la pequeña Hyuga se distrajo un poco en sus pensamientos, los pocos niños que pasaban mostraban habilidades bastante impresionantes ¿ella que tenía en comparación? Sentía que ni siquiera podría mostrarlos por voluntad.

…

—Me pregunto si ya habrá terminado la evaluación de poderes a los niños nuevos —comentó Shisui a su primo mientras salían del salón, ya había finalizado su primera clase.  
—Es muy probable, seguro Sasuke no tuvo problema con eso —respondió bastante seguro.  
—¿Por eso no le dijiste sobre _la eliminación_? ¿Para qué no se preocupara? —preguntó sonriendo ligeramente a pesar de que suponía cual sería la respuesta.  
—No, hubiera sido igual —negó con simpleza—. Además, estoy seguro que pronto les explicaran bien en qué consiste la eliminación. Sasuke es muy listo, seguro ya se ha hecho una idea desde que llegamos.

Los dos Uchiha bajaron por las escaleras hasta la planta baja y se dirigieron al comedor como el resto de sus compañeros. Una vez allí fueron a una de las mesas, tomaron asiento y se dispusieron a comer su almuerzo, esperaban que el más pequeño de la familia de les uniera pronto.

—Debimos esperar a Hana —murmuró Shisui mirando hacia la entrada de la cafetería en busca de su amiga castaña.  
—Como es la nueva delegada tienen que hablarle de sus otros deberes, no tardara mucho —se encogió de hombros Itachi. Pocos minutos después se les unió la mencionada, quien tomó asiento junto a Shisui y dejó salir un largo suspiro—¿Ya te asignaron algún deber como delegada?  
—Algunos de ellos. No sé porque accedí, ustedes dos parecen más aptos para un rol así —se quedó mirando la entrada unos momentos—¿Los nuevos ya no deberían estar aquí?  
—Normalmente terminan poco antes del mediodía —comentó el mayor de los Uchiha un poco extrañado—. Habías dicho que tu hermano menor también iniciaba este año ¿cierto?  
—Oh sí. Estaba muy emocionado desde su cumpleaños por venir a estudiar aquí —asintió sonriendo ligeramente al pensar en su hermano menor—. También tu hermano menor ¿verdad?  
—Sí. Él también estaba emocionado por venir.

Los tres guardaron silencio al ver como la profesora Mei Terumi aparecía seguida del grupo de niños nuevos. Ella les dijo algo y sonrió antes de retirarse del comedor. La mayoría de los niños parecían algo desorientados y tardaron un poco en moverse por el lugar. Al ver a su hermano y primo, Sasuke se dirigió hacia ellos y tomó asiento junto a Itachi, poco después se les unió el hermano de Hana, Kiba.

…

Hinata miró a su alrededor en busca de una mesa disponible, al menos su corazón ya no latía tan fuerte como lo había hecho durante la exposición de poderes y luego aún más de que les explicaran en qué consistía el proceso de " _La Eliminación_ ". No esperaba que todo fuera tan duro y difícil, no quería que la expulsaran tan pronto de allí, no quería decepcionar a su padre.

—¿Quieres que comamos juntos? —La voz del niño de cabellera blanca le sacó de sus pensamientos, los cuales volvían a ponerle nerviosa—Solo si tú quieres.  
—Claro, me encantaría —asintió sonriendo levemente, en realidad no quería comer sola y se la había pasado junto al Otsutsuki toda la mañana; su compañía le estaba agradando mucho. Ambos se dirigieron a una de las mesas, como no había muchas desocupadas debieron compartirla con otros niños que estuvieron con ellos durante la presentación.

Hinata pudo distinguir entre ellos al chico de los insectos, aunque su poder era un poco escalofriante a su parecer, él parecía alguien muy tranquilo y hasta agradable. Luego de la hora del almuerzo tendrían su primera clase, su salón se encontraba en el primer piso así que ir allí no fue tan difícil. Los niños se distribuyeron en los diferentes puestos en espera de su profesor, quien resultó ser un hombre algo anciano que se presentó como Hiruzen Sarutobi, un héroe que se había retirado hacía muchísimos años y ahora se dedicaba a educar a los jóvenes.

—Es bueno ver tantos aspirantes a héroes aquí —dijo el anciano sonriendo ante los niños—. Estoy seguro que muchos aquí llegaran a ser poderosos y reconocidos, pero recuerden que eso no es lo importante, lo que de verdad importa es hacer el bien. Ser un héroe va más allá de la fama o la fortuna. Y aunque es probable que no todos puedan obtener un certificado oficial de héroe al final, no significa que no puedan seguir realizando buenas acciones. Tal vez estén preocupados luego de escuchar sobre La _Eliminación_ , es natural, pero un héroe no está en sus calificaciones, está en sus buenas acciones.

Hiruzen observaba a los niños con una sonrisa nostálgica, sus rostros le recordaban a viejos alumnos y estaba seguro que muchos eran hijos de grandes héroes, y aunque no lo fueran o fueran hijos de padres no-súper, esperaba lo mejor de todos ellos. Al final, posó su mirada un niño de cabellos rubios y ojos azules. Aquel niño era la viva imagen de _Yellow Flash_ , uno de los más grandes héroes que ha salido de _Diamond Earth_. Estaba más que seguro que ese niño era su hijo.

…

 _La Eliminación_ era un proceso que consistía en la selección de los más indicados para la labor de un héroe. Por supuesto, algo tan complejo no se basaba solo en las calificaciones de los alumnos, también en su desempeño en los entrenamientos y de ciertas evaluaciones psicológicas muy rigurosas. Ser un héroe era una tarea muy difícil, había mucho de qué preocuparse al momento de salvar a las personas y también había que evitar la creación de potenciales villanos. _La Eliminación_ se iba dando durante toda la vida escolar, por ello era menor la cantidad de estudiantes en años superiores en comparación con los primeros.

—¿Esta es toda la información de los niños nuevos? —Preguntó Kaguya Otsutsuki revisando una tablet con los datos adquiridos en la observación de poderes.  
—Así es, hay muchos niños talentosos este año —contestó Rasa cruzándose de brazos mientras la mujer examinaba todo.  
—Sasuke Uchiha —leyó en voz alta al llegar a los datos del niño azabache. Su expresión taciturna se modificó a una más pensativa.  
—No es el único Uchiha que ha venido a estudiar aquí —se adelantó a decir el de cabellos vino tinto.  
—Pero es hija de _Dark Flame_ —le silenció antes de seguir leyendo—.Naruto Uzumaki, ¿no es el hijo de _Yellow Flash y Bloody Habanero?_  
—Sí, así es.  
—Y fue _Yellow Flash_ quien envió a _Dark Flame_ a prisión —las palabras de la mujer provocaron un silencio bastante pesado.  
—Le recuerdo que Itachi Uchiha también se encuentra estudiando en esta institución y no son los únicos parientes de _Dark Flame_ , no olvidemos a Shisui y Obito…  
—Itachi no estudia con el hijo del hombre que envió a su madre a prisión con quince cadenas perpetuas, además que sus estudios psicológicos no han mostrado nada fuera de lo normal —frunció un poco el ceño, logrando con este leve gesto intimidar al hombre—. Itachi no ha demostrado estar influenciado por la maldad de su madre.  
— _Dark Flame_ cometió una gran variedad de crímenes atroces no solo en el país del fuego, no fue ejecutada porque estaba embarazada en ese entonces. Sasuke Uchiha nunca ha visto a su madre sin una barrera de contención…  
—La naturaleza humana es más complicada de lo que parece —dijo para seguir leyendo—. Quiero que vigiles a esos dos niños, solo por si acaso ¿de acuerdo?  
—Si señora —asintió aunque poco convencido de aquello, no le veía mayor sentido.  
—Tu tercer hijo también comienza este año —dijo para cambiar el tema—, una Hyuga, un Inuzuka y mi nieto Toneri.

Rasa miró a la mujer sin decir nada, ella siguió examinando la lista de niños por un par de minutos antes de dejar la tablet sobre su escritorio. Kaguya se quedó pensando en silencio, ella siempre había sido una mujer muy intuitiva y la mayor parte del tiempo su instinto era muy acertado, casi como otro poder.

—Haz lo que te dije, por ahora solo eso. Retírate —cuando el profesor se retiró, la directora presionó un botón en su escritorio y de inmediato se proyectó una gran pantalla en una de las paredes—. Abre el expediente de Mikoto Uchiha…

De inmediato la información solicitada apareció de forma detallada. Mikoto Uchiha había estudiado los diez años completos en _Diamond Earth_ y se había graduado como heroína con el nombre de _Amaterasu_. Había tenido excelentes calificaciones y un potencial impresionante, nunca dio señal alguna que demostrara estar interesada en el lado del mal. Fue una heroína activa por varios años antes de su _metamorfosis_ , como se dice a cualquier héroe que repentinamente cambia su bando.

Kaguya dejó salir un leve gruñido, nada nunca sugirió que Mikoto pudiera ser una villana, incluso ella y Kushina Uzumaki, mejor conocida como _Bloody Habanero,_ habían sido un equipo junto a otro par de heroínas ¿Qué rayos había sucedido? La única respuesta lógica que se le ocurría era _Susanoo_ o más bien el hermano mayor de Mikoto: Madara Uchiha.  
Continuara…

¡Hi! ¿Cómo están? Lamento haber tardado tanto, primero mi computador se dañó y por eso no podía escribir y ahora que pude escribir, no había internet en ningún lado. Espero que el capítulo les haya gustado, los poderes de todos los iré mostrando muy poco a poco, por ahora quiero plantear ciertos puntos como lo de Mikoto y así xd En el próximo capítulo ya espero centrarme más en como irá la historia de nuestros chicos principales. Nos leemos.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3:

Las clases de entrenamiento físico eran agotadoras, incluso cuando se trataba de su primer año en el instituto. El simple calentamiento constaba de una serie de vueltas al gimnasio y luego ejercicios. Hecho el calentamiento, comenzaban las prácticas de artes marciales, las cuales eran supervisadas por el profesor A, pero eran guiados por alumnos del último curso.

—Es bueno que aprendan bien como defenderse, las batallas no se tratan solo de usar sus poderes —explicaba el profesor con aquel tono de voz que solía aturdir un poco a todos—. Habrá oponentes que sabrán como contrarrestar bien sus poderes, es por eso que las habilidades físicas son muy importantes, pueden marcar una diferencia con el enemigo.

Los niños escuchaban con atención las indicaciones de sus diferentes instructores. Los alumnos de último año no eran muchos, pero se notaba que serían magníficos héroes, incluso la mayoría ya había iniciado su labor asistiendo a otros héroes de mayor rango y tiempo. Un ejemplo sería Kakashi Hatake, quien bajo el nombre de _Lightning_ , asistía a _Yellow Flash_ en muchas de sus misiones. Claro que ahora su trabajo consistía en entrenar a Sasuke Uchiha hasta que el año finalizara.

—Itachi te ha enseñado bien sobre técnicas de combate —comentó mientras bloqueaba los golpes del niño con facilidad. En las pocas semanas que llevaban practicando había notado las destrezas aprendidas en casa del menor, no lo hacía nada mal para su edad—; no eres como Obito cuando comenzamos —agregó, aprovechando que el Uchiha mayor estaba cerca de ellos.

—Cállate Kakashi, quisiera que dijeras lo mismo ahora —protestó el nombrado, quien curiosamente entrenaba al hijo del mismísimo _Yellow Flash_ , aunque a diferencia del pequeño Uchiha, sus habilidades de lucha eran bastante inferiores—. Nada de poderes, Naruto… —le regañó al notar sus intenciones.

—Eso no es justo —reprochó antes de abalanzarse sobre el mayor, este solo le sujetó de la cabeza, empujándole lejos de su cuerpo con facilidad y manteniéndole así mientras el niño daba golpes al aire.

—Usa los movimientos que te enseñé —Obito suspiró, viendo como el niño se echaba hacia atrás buscando mas impulso—. Espera, Naruto…

La mayoría de los entrenamientos cercanos se detuvieron cuando el pequeño Uzumaki tropezó con una de sus compañeras haciéndola caer contra el suelo.

—Por eso te digo que sigas mis instrucciones —el Uchiha se acercó para ayudar a ambos niños a ponerse de pie—. Lo siento Rin, no quería interrumpir su entrenamiento…

—Eso no hubiera pasado si te concentraras mas al entrenar a Naruto —intervino Kakashi, logrando que el azabache frunciera el ceño y le mirara con disgusto.

—No pasa nada, los accidentes ocurren —se adelantó la castaña antes de que comenzaran a discutir, sabía bien lo fácil que Obito podía caer en las provocaciones de Hatake—¿Tú estás bien, Hinata? —al recibir un simple asentimiento de su cabeza, se limitó a sonreír levemente y volver a su práctica.

—No parece que fueras el hijo de _Yellow Flash_ , ¿realmente lo eres? —El comentario de Sasuke llegó a tomar por sorpresa a ambos instructores, pero por sobre todo, llegó a molestar mucho al rubio.

—¿Qué acabas de decir?

—Naruto concéntrate —se apresuró a decir Obito—. Sasuke sigue con tu entrenamiento.

Ambos niños se dirigieron miradas retadoras por un momento antes de proseguir con sus ataques a los mayores. Por ahora, lo importante era que los niños aprendieran ataques físicos y fortalecieran poco a poco sus cuerpos, como ya había dicho el profesor A, no sólo se trataba de usar sus poderes porque siempre habría algún villano que estaría preparado para contrarrestarlos.

—No temas atacar con más fuerza —dijo Rin con su característico tono amable a su pequeña contrincante—, no pasa nada, no debes preocuparte por mí ¿de acuerdo?

—Lo intentaré —murmuró como respuesta antes de procurar atacarle con un poco mas de fuerza.

Hinata era consciente de que la clase en el gimnasio le costaba, no porque Rin fuera una mala instructora, sino porque no tenía demasiada seguridad en sí misma para la lucha física. No significaba que confiaba únicamente en sus poderes, incluso su falta de voluntad los hacía más débiles de lo que realmente eran. No dejaba de preocuparle el tema de _La Eliminación_ y quizás eso le desmotivaba completamente a llegar a tener una vida de héroe en el futuro.

Rin había notado la poca seguridad que tenía la niña en sí misma y sabía que ese era su principal problema, porque en realidad, aprendía con facilidad todos los movimientos que le iba enseñando durante aquellas clases. Sentía que debía encontrar el modo de motivarle un poco más.

Pronto el sonido del silbato captó la atención de todos, pausando todos los entrenamientos para prestar atención al profesor, de ese modo notaron que Rasa había llegado al gimnasio.

—Vayan a sentarse a las gradas. —ordenó A y todos los estudiantes obedecieron, incluidos los del último año— Como ya deberían saber, pronto tendrán sus primeras evaluaciones, pero los entrenamientos no se tratan únicamente de ustedes sino también de sus instructores que están en ultimo año. Sus resultados afectaran a los de sus superiores, tengan eso muy en cuenta para todos sus exámenes de esta clase.

Tal vez para los niños era una sorpresa, pero para los más grandes no lo era, ya eran bastante consientes de aquello y por eso se esforzaban todo lo posible en entrenarlos adecuadamente. Debido a la cantidad de niños en el primer año, varios debían turnar a dos niños en el entrenamiento, y dependiendo de sus capacidades, algunos hasta tres.

—Para aquellos que deben entrenar más de un estudiante, se tomará en cuenta un par de regulaciones. Eso sería todo, retírense.

…

Durante los últimos dos años de estudio en _D.E._ es bastante normal que los estudiantes comiencen a hacer prácticas, tal como estudiantes que se preparan para trabajar en algo común y corriente, convertirse en _pasantes_. Para evitar problemas, era común que lo hicieran asistiendo a un héroe profesional y con más experiencia o en grupos donde pudieran reforzar las debilidades de uno con las fortalezas de otro.

Era extraño cuando un estudiante en su último año no asistiera a un héroe, pero era el caso de Obito, quien no había sido capaz de iniciar sus prácticas al no tener un héroe al cual asistir. Aunque no le extrañaba tanto, ¿Quién querría tener cerca al hijo del villano más peligroso de todos los tiempos?

—¿Cómo te va con la pequeña Hyuga? —Preguntó una vez se encontraron fuera de los vestidores.

—Necesito pensar en un modo para que se sienta más segura, que confíe mas en sus habilidades —respondió, caminando en dirección a la zona de casilleros—¿Qué hay de ti? El pequeño Naruto parece algo problemático —sonrió algo divertida.

—Estoy seguro que encontraras la manera, además, es una Hyuga, seguro será muy fuerte algún día —sonrió un poco a su amiga—. En cuanto a Naruto…—su sonrisa se deformó en una especie de mueca—espero que algún día sea como sus padres, sé que puede serlo, pero no es precisamente bueno escuchando.

Rin dejó salir una pequeña risa. Al llegar a la zona de casilleros, fueron hasta el pasillo de su color asignado y ubicaron fácilmente los suyos para guardar y retirar algunas cosas.

—Hoy irás a patrullar con _Bloody Habanero_ , ¿cierto? —Preguntó Obito tras un breve silencio.

—Sí, ya me envió un mensaje para realizar el patrullaje de hoy —respondió antes de mirar a su compañero con pesar—. Ella dice que si pudiera cubrir a dos pasantes, te incluiría, pero ya sabes que es…

—…Contra las reglas —completó, rodando los ojos. Cerró el casillero y se recostó de este—Rin, si no hago las prácticas bajo la tutela de un héroe profesional, no me podré graduarme ni podré trabajar como héroe.

—Lo sé, y tal vez deberías enviar más solicitudes, o podrías pedirle asesoría a Sarutobi-sensei —sugirió tratando de animarlo un poco, cerrando su casillero también—. Le preguntaré a _Bloody_ -san de nuevo, tú también deberías preguntarle a tus tíos…

—No.

—Obito…

—No quiero trabajar con mi tío Fugaku y sé que él no me aceptaría tampoco —ladeó un poco la mirada—. Mi tío Kagami era una opción, pero está muy lejos del país del fuego y para las prácticas solo tenemos permiso para trabajar en nuestro país de origen.

—Entiendo —Rin suspiró antes de volver a sonreír, sujetando la mano del pelinegro—. Vamos a vernos esta noche en el café _Blue Bird,_ te mandaré un mensaje cuando el patrullaje haya terminado y seguiremos revisando posibilidades, ¿de acuerdo?

Obito miró fijamente aquellos brillantes y grandes ojos marrones, eran tan hermosos. Sintió que llegaba a sonrojarse ligeramente, aunque procuró asentir con la cabeza.

…

Hacía mucho tiempo que no visitaba _Diamond Earth,_ aunque, a su parecer, no había nada diferente a lo que recordaba. Caminó hacia la entrada, estaba vacía ya que aun faltaban dos horas para que terminaran las clases. Siguió avanzando hasta el interior, subiendo al último piso ya que ahí se encontraba la oficina de la directora.

Una vez frente a las dos puertas de madera, extendió su mano dispuesto a tocarla, más esta se abrió antes de que pudiera hacerlo ya que alguien se disponía a salir. Lo primero que se encontró fue unos fríos ojos miel, que pasaron de verle con sorpresa a un intenso disgusto.

— _Izanagi_ , ¿Qué haces aquí? —Preguntó Tobirama Senju con desdén—¿No estabas en el país del Silencio? En realidad, pensé que ya habías traicionado a la alianza internacional de héroes…

—No estoy de servicio ahora, no tienes que llamarme así, Senju—respondió con el mismo tono que el otro había empleado—¿Está Kaguya?

—¿Por qué regresaste? —Preguntó, ignorando lo dicho por el pelinegro. Izuna Uchiha frunció su ceño, no le gustaba regresar de tan lejos y encontrarse al que había sido su rival desde que inició sus estudios en _D.E._

—Eso lo hablare con Kaguya, ahora apártate —gruñó entre cerrando sus ojos.

—Izuna, Tobirama, entren por favor —resonó la voz de la directora desde el interior.

Ambos hombres se miraron con desagrado antes de ingresar, suponían que la mujer había escuchado su pequeña discusión y si llamaba de nuevo al Senju, era porque consideraba que él también debía escuchar.

—Izuna, por fin regresaste —dijo la mujer una vez la puerta volvió a cerrarse—. Me gustaría que contaras lo que sabes en una reunión con todos, pero imagino que quieres descansar luego de dos años lejos de casa y necesito saber ahora lo más relevante: ¿Qué sabes de _Susanoo_?

—Muchas cosas y al mismo tiempo nada —respondió, ganándose una mirada escéptica del otro hombre—. Lo más importante es que lo vi, vi a _Susanoo_ y hablé con él…

…

Tras su conversación con Kaguya y otra discusión con Tobirama, el Uchiha conocido en el mundo de héroes como _Izanagi,_ salió de la oficina y se dispuso a darse una vuelta por la institución. Estar allí le hacía sentir cierta nostalgia, le recordaba cuando era un niño, ansioso por convertirse en un héroe junto a sus hermanos, sus primos, sus amigos.

En algún punto de sus divagaciones y memorias, el timbre que daba fin al día escolar resonó y pronto los estudiantes comenzaron a aparecer, yendo a la salida para abordar los diferentes autobuses. Logró identificar a los de primer año, eran los más pequeños después de todo, y entre ellos pudo ver a Sasuke.

— _Así que el pequeño Sasuke ya está aquí_ —pensó, viendo a su sobrino alejarse en solitario a la salida.

—¿Izuna? —Al escuchar su nombre, no lo pensó mucho para girarse a ver al dueño de aquella voz—¿De verdad eres tú?

—Obito —sonrió al ver a su otro sobrino, acercándose a este en seguida—. Te ves más alto de lo que recordaba, me alegra mucho verte de nuevo —no se lo pensó mucho para abrazarle—¿Cómo te va? ¿Cómo estas Rin? —Saludó a la chica que acompañaba a Obito.

—Estoy bien, ya estoy, estamos en último año —se corrigió, correspondiendo el abrazo de su tío con cariño.

—Es bueno verlo de nuevo, Izuna-san. Todo bien —sonrió Rin. Ella sabía lo mucho que Obito quería a Izuna, era de los pocos miembros de su familia con el cual llevaba una buena relación y sabía que lo había extrañado mucho en los años que estuvo lejos.

—Ultimo año, que rápido pasa el tiempo —comentó tras separarse del abrazo—. Imagino que ya están haciendo sus prácticas de héroes, ¿Cómo les va?

—Sobre eso…

…

—No puedo creer que sean tan prejuiciosos, se supone que somos héroes, no tenemos derecho a juzgar a nadie —decía colérico Izuna una vez su sobrino le explicó toda la situación.

—No deberías conducir enojado, Izuna —Obito intentó de desviar un poco la atención del mayor.

El Uchiha mayor se había ofrecido a llevarles en su auto, a simple vista era una camioneta común, pero que traía incluido el sistema de teletransportación que permitía llegar a _D.E._

—Es que no puedo creer que…—Izuna resopló un poco—¿Sabes qué? Ya no pretendo marcharme de la ciudad por un tiempo, renovaré mi estatus de héroe fijo para que puedas hacer tus practicas conmigo —sentenció para sorpresa del pelinegro menor.

—¿Lo dices en serio? Pero creí que investigabas a…

—No hay mucho más que pueda hacer ahora, y creo que ya has estado solo bastante tiempo ¿no crees?

Los más jóvenes sonrieron al escuchar aquella noticia. Obito vivía solo desde que Izuna se había marchado a aquella larga misión de investigación, su madre había muerto muchos años atrás y su padre, bueno, él era una historia muy larga que no le gustaba pensar. Ahora que su tío había vuelto, sentía que las cosas mejorarían al menos un poco en su vida.

—Obito —le llamó tras un breve silencio. El menor le miró por el retrovisor, notando como su gesto era más serio—, cuando lleguemos a casa tenemos que hablar algo importante.

Continuará…

Me disculpo por haber tardado tanto, espero que les haya gustado. Como notarán, cambie el titulo y el resumen del fic también, es que siento que cambiaré muchas cosas del rumbo de la historia así que espero no les disguste. Nos leemos


End file.
